Madness and Shadows
by Sigridirsson
Summary: A Breton snob with no friends, a "touched" Khajiit with a heavy destiny, and the Dunmer hunter caught between the two! Following MQ and will head into Shivering Isles. Mostly OCs, rated T as a precaution.
1. Arrival

**A/N: This is my first fic on here and I'm excited! Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed. And the usual disclaimer that I do not own Oblivion with the exception of my OCs.**

_The Twenty-Seventh of Last Seed 3E 433 of Tamriel_

_The Green Road, Outside the Inn of Ill Omen_

Ahrassi crouched just out of sight of the Imperial Forester. She didn't understand what had whipped him into such a rage, she had only stolen a single apple. She was hungry, and the Nord inside probably had plenty of food to spare. She pondered for a moment how beautiful it would be to watch the inn burn to the ground, but shook it away

She was thankful that, like all other Khajiit, she could see clearly through the inky darkness and the Forester even more thankfully couldn't see her. He paced about the area for a few minutes and placed his bow around his shoulders again and stomped back into the Inn, cursing under his breath as he went.

Ahrassi waited until the heavy wooden door slammed shut that she creeped out from her spot beneath some of the low branches of a tree, taking extra care to not get her green robe caught as she moved slowly towards the road. This wasn't the first legionnaire who was on her case since she departed Leyawiin a few days ago, it wasn't like she had planned on stealing things, she just needed a little extra food to get by until she made it to the Imperial City.

She had left behind her life in Leyawiin, she was a court dancer who had decided that the Countess' jeweled necklace would look better on Ahrassi's neck then the Countess'. It was also a bit of justice, the Countess was very clear in her disdain of Ahrassi, simply because she was a Khajiit. If anyone deserved to be stolen from, it was her.

The Captain of the Guard who had found her picking the lock on the jewelry box begged to differ and if it wasn't for the blessings of the Shadow stars she was born under she would've never escaped. Letting the power of her birthsign cloak her, she had snuck out of the castle while the guards charged around, shouting at one another, searching for the rogue Khajiit.

Ahrassi didn't bother stopping at the Faergyl Inn, she just needed to put more distance between her and Leyawiin as best as she could. Who knows if that Forester would be back out to track her, or if the Countess might've sent a troop to apprehend her. She sighed and began to pick up the pace, maybe if she was lucky she could make it to the Imperial City by the following morning.

_Chorrol, The Mages Guild_

Elise Deveraux, a youthful looking Breton with blond hair, rested in the spare bed the Guild kept for traveling members, a book rested open in her lap but her gaze drifted out the window. The sun was just starting to paint the sky pink and Elise could tell it was obscured just behind the household across the way. She sighed, she had intended to head down to Weye soon, but she had wanted to get some sleep before she left.

"It's no use wasting the daylight." Elise sighed to herself as she pushed herself off to the side and stood up, placing her book in her satchel and threw it over her shoulder, making sure to pat the wrinkles out of mage's robes. She had planned to ask that fisherman if he could find her some scales from the slaughterfish in Lake Rumare for her. A friend of hers had told her that he was reliable source and the scales were second to none for some of the new alchemical formulas she wanted to try out.

With a yawn and stretch she pulled her shoes on and headed down the stairs into the Guild lobby where Teekeeus was already up and about, his snout shoved in a book about mysticism. Elise waved to him on her way out, a gesture he barely returned. He seemed consumed so she didn't bother him further, instead just slipping outside to greet the warmth of the morning under the Great Oak.

Just standing near the Great Oak reminded Elise why she loved Chorrol. It was a warm and inviting city with plenty of people milling about. The food was good and the Countess made sure that the _beggars_ were kept to a minimum. Thank the Nine Divines for simple pleasures like that. She feared that wouldn't be the case when she made it to the Imperial City, nasty urchins tugging at her robes, asking for a coin. _Savages, the lot of them!_ Elise huffed, spoiling her own mood. She would be stuck with this mood the rest of her walk to Weye.

Stomping slightly, Elise marched through town, past the shops not yet opened and through the front gate, she just hoped that she wouldn't run into anything on her way, she had seen a goblin corpse in Fort Ash the last time she came through, not stopping to check to see if there were more, but this time she might not have that luxury.

_Edge of the Great Forest, Green Road_

Ahrassi had slowed her pace a bit, no point in running, that would be more suspicious. At least she had made good time along the road, and it seemed for now that the Countess hadn't sent anyone after her and the Forester really did give up looking for her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stared across the water towards the outer walls of the Imperial City, and the White Gold Tower rising out from the center, a beacon for her.

The Imperial City would mean safety. She could paint, or dance, or maybe steal, but whatever the case there would be too many people there for her to be of much notice. The Imperial Watch was far more concerned with the Grey Fox, it's practically all people talked about these days. The Imperial City might have people that might even appreciate her more … eccentricities. In any case, it was a place where Ahrassi could feel at home.

"Just a bit further now and this one can be invisible in the crowd." Ahrassi assured herself, her pace picking up lightly, spurred by the hope that the White Gold Tower gave to her.

Ahrassi all but ran across the bridge towards the city, it's gleaming white walls calling to her like the wings of a bird wrapping around her for safety. She was going to be free from the Countess and the prosecution, this was the city where she could escape notice and make money so she wouldn't have to steal ever again.

As she reached the giant doors leading into the city a heavy metal hand clamped down on her shoulder. Letting out a small yelp she turned to see one of the Imperial Watch's guardsmen holding up a flyer with her face drawn on it.

"I've found you _criminal scum._ By the orders of Countess Alessa Caro you are to be apprehended. I'll take you to the Imperial dungeon until one of Leyawiin's guard comes to take you back." He sneered at her, his brown eyes boring holes into her. There was no use in trying to escape anyway, there were too many guards around now, and besides, the sense of comfort she once thought she would get from the Imperial City had all but vanished.

"This one will go with you willingly." Ahrassi sighed, beaten, forlorn. She would probably spend the rest of her life in a dungeon, especially if the Countess had anything to say about it. Just another Khajiit off the streets for her, a small victory against Ahrassi's people.

_Weye_

Elise had finally made it. Scratches across her sleeve were coating in what looked like slobber. At least she had been able to heal her wounds and find Aelwin. He seemed a pleasant enough sort, a fellow Breton, and not quite a beggar, though much lower station than Elise would like to associate herself with.

"Damn those animals. I tell you, that Delphine in Bravil is right. Kynareth be damned, those creatures deserve to be exterminated!" Elise raved to Aelwin who simply nodded cautiously. In truth Elise had to flail about wildly with her dagger, slashing at the wolf as best she could. It was such a shame she hadn't given time to learning the Destruction school, but at least the poison coating her dagger seemed to put the wolf down with ease.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that..." Aelwin started, "I-is there a reason you wanted to see me?" He seemed sheepish. Maybe he didn't like mages, or maybe Elise was just a bit too forceful for his tastes. In either case, his nervousness went unnoticed by Elise, she just continued prattling on about how she hated those woodland creatures, finally catching herself.

"Ah yes, I need some portions of Rumare Slaughterfish scales. I believe...twelve portions should do? I promise to reward you handsomely, you think you can do this, yes?" Elise procured a small coinpurse from her pack and jingled it to enforce her point. His vigorous nod was all she needed. She started walking up towards the bridge, Aelwin following a step behind her, limping slightly. "I'll be at the Tiber Septim Hotel tonight, please do not take to long to procure the samples. I'm a very busy woman and do not appreciate waiting."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll get them as soon as I can." Aelwin nodded, turning and limping back towards his home, muttering under his breath. A more observant person might note his worry but Elise just knew that he would follow through. These..._poor_ did anything for the promise of a decent pay. She didn't bother even speaking to anyone as she marched through the large double doors of the city and making her way directly to the hotel.

**A/N: There's the first chapter! Please read and review. I'm planning on adding another character to the mix, so it'll be three (or maybe four if I go a bit more crazy) characters total. See you next chapter!**


	2. Dungeons and Old Friends

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! I'm going to try and update at least once a week, might be every other...**

**Oppas – I'm glad I can make you nostalgic! And yes, the Dunmer will certainly play a role in that side-quest.**

**Kathi – I'm so glad you like it! No worries, Ahrassi and Elise will have plenty of interaction in the future. Thank you for the suggestion as well, I'll working on getting more details in certain areas.**

**I do not own Oblivion**

_The Imperial City Bridge_

Ralen Hlerven sat on the edge of the bridge, dangling his feet over. In his hands he held his bow, an arrow nocked. He was scanning the waters with his crimson eyes. He was fishing, or at least that's what he called it. If that man, Aelwin hadn't pleaded with him so much he would have already been inside the Imperial City! Thankfully he only needed one more set of scales to give to Aelwin.

A little splash caught his interest and his instantly fired his bow, the arrow lodging itself right in the back of a slaughterfish. Ralen let out a cheer as he put his bow back around him and slid himself off the ledge, landing with a splash in the deep waters of the lake. He swam over to the floating corpse and dragged it to the shore to collect his scales.

"You fetcher!" He shouted at the fish as he pulled free the most viable scales and added them to the pouch on his hip. "There! Twelve scales and not one bite." Ralen was quite proud of himself. Hopefully Aelwin's buyer would be generous and pay him well. He could see why Aelwin was out there looking for help. With his pack full of scales he marched up the coast, back towards Weye where he would collect on his reward.

"A...ring? This is my reward?" Ralen narrowed his gaze at Aelwin, who was shrinking back.

"Y-yes, it, it can help you breath underwater if that makes it any better?" Aelwin nodded, just before turning back and heading into his house.

Ralen frowned as he slid the ring on his finger. He really hadn't meant to come off so abrasively, but he supposed not everyone was as used to his intensity. At least back home in Morrowind everyone seemed okay with being a bit more aggressive. At least he got _some_ payment. At least now he'd be able to head into the city.

_The Imperial Dungeon_

Ahrassi had been placed in a cage, and not a very nice one either. Just one small window and a table with a cup and vase. At first the guards had shackled her up against the wall, leaving her with an itchy sack shirt and equally itchy pants made out of something that brushed abrasively against her fur.

Once they realized she wasn't dangerous they let her down and let her wander about cell, ignoring the jeers from the Dunmer in a cell across from hers. He eventually quieted down, Ahrassi didn't dare wonder why he was even in the prison in the first place. For most of the day Ahrassi slept, or threw the cup in the air and caught it, or hung upside down from the chains dangling from the ceiling. If she wasn't so sure she was a bit mad already all this spare time would probably have done the trick.

It had to be around 3 in the morning when a voice rang out somewhere nearby, pulling Ahrassi's gaze from the moons she could faintly make out in the sky. "Ah, so you're the one..." The voice repeated, louder this time. It was a man, that much was clear. He sounded almost irritated with boredom. Ahrassi flailed about, searching for the mysterious voice. It wasn't the Dunmer across the way, he was snoring loudly. None of the guards came down unless they were escorting a prisoner, and even then the only thing they tended to talk about is how much the new prisoner was _criminal scum_.

"You are the one my Lord wants to visit." The voice was closer now, Ahrassi turned to the little alcove where her bed sat to find a purple mist forming and a bored looking Breton man standing there, his hair missing on top. His clothing was like nothing Ahrassi had ever seen before, black with red. She didn't find his outfit so strange. "How wonderful for me that my lord has sent me to you. When you are freed of this...predicament there is a door in the Niben Bay, though I cannot force you to go there I would strongly encourage it."

Ahrassi opened her mouth to say something but the purple mist wrapped around the strange Breton and he vanished into thin air. Ahrassi approached where he was standing and slashed at it with her claws for a few minutes before deciding that he was actually gone. Ahrassi knew it, she had finally passed being a bit touched by the gods into full blown insanity. She might as well curl up and wait for the guards to drag her off to the Leyawiin dungeon. At least she might get some sleep in before they came to get her.

_The Tiber Septim Hotel, Talos Plaza District, Imperial City_

Elise stretched out on the luxurious bed. She enjoyed the lavishness of this hotel. It was a perfect fit for her upper class breeding. It must have been early in the morning because she could faintly hear the tinkling of breakfast being set out for her and the other guests of the hotel.

She pulled herself out and redressed and headed to the dining area. Seated already was a strange Dunmer that she hadn't seen check in since she had. Among the other guests already seated, were a doting Altmer woman tending to what appeared to be a more sickly Altmer. She chose to ignore them all and sit down as far away from the others she could get. Unfortunately the Dunmer, smelling of the woods moved from his spot to get closer to her. She didn't even acknowledge him as he began to eat the bit of venison and drink some wine while eying her.

"What? What is it you miserable man?" Elise finally cried, having endured enough of his leering.

"I'm sorry, you look like somebody I remember. Have you been to Mournhold recently?" The man squinted, and instantly she recognized him. The two of them had met on a sojourn she had taken to Morrowind just over a year ago. Ralen had aided her on her search for some rare alchemical supplies. He had proved invaluable to her research and guided her around the lands with such ease that she had even spent a bit of extra time in the lands learning a bit more about the Dunmer society.

"Ralen! How are you, it's been such a long time since I've seen you!" She smiled warmly, still not wanting to extend herself to hug him, that would be strange, and here he was just as much an outlander as she was in Morrowind.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Elise, I hadn't expected to run into you again." He smiled to her between bites, "I trust you've been getting your hands on some special ingredients? I distinctly remember you brewing a potion that saved me a number of times when we stumbled into a kwama mine."

She chuckled, reliving the memory, "And you saved me even more with your superior marksman skills. Oh but the kwama cuttle I had harvested was simply majestic. Oh we simply must go on another excursion!" Elise reached out and grasped his hand in her excitement. Ralen chuckled and nodded.

"Well," He said, "I do have to head to Anvil however, before I head back to Morrowind. I was planning on just taking a ship around the coast and back but if you'd like to return home with me I can head back through Cheydinhal and collect you there?" Ralen shrugged before taking another big gulp of wine.

"Oh no, that's too much trouble. I have some business down in Weye, so if you'd like I can travel with you?" Elise nodded taking a timid bite of the strawberries on her plate and relieved to find that they were fresh.

"Of course you may accompany me. It would do me some good to stretch my legs. What say we finish our breakfast and head down to Weye. It would be nice to fish a little along the coast of the lake while you get whatever it was you needed." Ralen nodded finishing the last scraps of food on his plate.

_Imperial Sewers_

"Make yourself useful prisoner, carry this torch and stay back." One of the blades had thrust a torch into Ahrassi's hands, not noting that she now was clad in a bit of leather armor and a katana that looked suspiciously like Captain Renault.

Ahrassi had a strange stroke of luck, the very Emperor himself had been escorted into her cell with his Blades. Together they had fought off strange assassins in red robes who summoned weapons to their hands. Ahrassi had stayed back in the shadows, hiding from sight and pouncing on any who came near, tearing into any assassins who came near with her claws, finding any gaps in their armor and tearing them to shreds. The Emperor had advocated for her, stopping the other Blade from running her through, even talked with her about destiny and the stars. He also told her that he would die down here, and not to worry.

The Blades led the Emperor and Ahrassi through the stoneworked undercity, trying to get to the sewers. Ahrassi didn't know if they would even make it that far. These assassins were numerous and she could see that the Blades were beginning to tire out. They fought their way through a few more chambers, more assassins at every turn until they came to a quiet room. At the end was a locked gate and the Blades took them into another dead end room. From behind the sounds of the assassins reached their ears and the two Blades dashed back out to fight them off.

The Emperor laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. "I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings! Take this Amulet," The Emperor slid a glowing red gemstone from his neck and placed it firmly in Ahrassi's hand, "Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

Before Ahrassi could protest, or hand the amulet back, do _something_ the sound of stone grinding on stone could be heard and an assassin appeared from the shadows and stabbed the Emperor. Ahrassis' eyes met the Emperor's. It was strange, he almost seemed relieved as the light faded. Ahrassi jumped back and shoved the amulet in a pocket of the green linen shorts she had found and then lunged back again her claws tearing at the assassin, not holding back and relishing in tearing at the assassin with a fury bordering on insanity. By the time the last of the Emperor's guard had found her she was giggling as each slash of her claws and punches and the assassin was long dead.

"What's happened? The Emperor! No!" Baurus cried out bending over the Emperor's body, "The amulet! Where's the amulet!" He cried out.

"The Emperor, he gave it to Ahrassi..." She said timidly calming down from her rage, pulling the amulet from her pocket and holding it out to Baurus, "He said this one should take it to Jauffre for the last son."

"Strange, the Emperor saw something in you, trusted you. If he told you to take it to Jauffre then you must do exactly that. If there's another heir he'd be the one to know, he's the Grandmaster of the Blades. Here, take this key and head into the sewers. There's just a few rats and goblins down there and I don't think you'll have any issues with them. I'll stay here with the Emperor's body, you just...go ahead. I'll make sure whatever you did to get locked up is pardoned." Baurus didn't even let Ahrassi say anything, he wouldn't even entertain her questions further.

Hurt and feeling like she failed the Emperor, Ahrassi put the amulet back in her pocket and headed back towards the sewers, where Baurus had directed her. That dream man would have to wait, that door in the Niben Bay would have to wait. She needed to find Jauffre, and she needed to find him soon.

**A/N: So there we go, chapter 2. The next one will deal with Ahrassi meeting up with the others and the beginning of the main questline! Please offer any constructive criticism and I'll be working on chapter 3!**


End file.
